


Reunion

by Diary



Series: Drabbles [97]
Category: Ant-Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Conversations, Double Drabble, Family, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Gen, POV Jimmy Woo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27135874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: Repost. Double drabble. A look at Jimmy and Scott reuniting during Endgame. Complete.
Relationships: Cassie Lang & Scott Lang & Jimmy Woo
Series: Drabbles [97]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/406873
Kudos: 14





	Reunion

_It’s about my dad_ , Cassie had said. _I need to talk to you in person_.

She’s never believed her dad was decimated, and part of him has never been able to believe it, either. Unfortunately, if Scott wasn’t, the possibility of murder, accidental death, or kidnapping, possibly by literal non-human forces, are extremely high. The best case would be something along the lines of a somehow amnesiac Scott ending up in some heavily rural place.

Seeing Maggie and Paxton’s cars aren’t at the house, he wonders if he should call them.

Going to the door, he knocks, and a teary-eyed but smiling Cassie opens it. “Hey, Uncle Jimmy. It’s okay. Come in.”

She grabs his hand before he can say anything, and if not for this grounding contact, he might find himself stumbling at the sight of the person standing in her living room.

“Hey, Woo. It’s, uh, really me. I have to go help the Avengers soon, but I was wondering, what do you say about us getting that dinner soon? Cassie’s told me how much you’ve been there for her, Maggie, and Pax. I really appreciate it.”

“Scott.”

“Yeah. I was glad your name wasn’t on the wall.”


End file.
